


Birthday

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Capturing a moment between Sanji and Zoro, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU setting, Short, drabble-ish, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their birthday. And Zoro was damn lucky he was so nice.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I've been thinking, what should I do to celebrate my first post since my birthday?! I chose to do this cute little short. I hope it came out well, and that it's shortness doesn't bother anyone. 
> 
> I really hope anyone that decides to read this likes it! Even though it's so short. There will be a chapter update to perhaps Piece Me Together coming out next. Either that or The Hunger Of a Lion. 
> 
> Enjoy! I hope!
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.

Sanji leaned over, his arm touching Zoro's on the shared armrest; the light of the movie bouncing off the theater screen lighting up their eyes. He looked away for a moment, and kissed the cheek in sight. Zoro twitched and looked over, and their eyes met. Sanji's lips quirked up into a mischievous, but affectionate smile.

“What was that for?” Zoro asked softly as he quirked a brow.

“A gift for us, for our birthday,” Sanji informed. Zoro grunted.

“You mean our anniversary? Why do you keep calling it a birthday?” He turned his dark gaze back to the movie and the blonde leaned a little closer, whispering as the movie grew quieter.

“This is the day our relationship was born,” he whispered into his lover's ear. Zoro twitched, and even in the dark of the theater, Sanji was pretty sure he could see a dust of pink to his boyfriend's cheeks.

“It's my favorite birthday to celebrate.”

“You're so damn gooey,” Zoro grunted. Sanji chuckled and settled back in his seat, and looked back at the screen to see some spectacular explosion, cars and debris shooting out all over the screen with the screams of people to accompany the scene.

“If I wasn't so gooey and loving, we would so be watching something else.”


End file.
